


Mascarade pour renégats

by Sam_Seven



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (I refuse to believe that Corvo had the mark for 15 years and nobody noticed), (it's just a pun; no slang), A lot of fashion descriptions because I want Christian Dior to be inspired by The Witcher's witches, Canon Compliant, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crack Crossover, F/M, Flirting, I'm reading Zola so pardon my French, Parents Being Concerned, Party, Two ravens flirting, Victorian vibes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: RENÉGAT, -ATE, subst. « P. ext. Personne qui abandonne ses convictions, qui trahit sa patrie, son parti, son passé. Synon. déserteur, traître. »En 1837, le portrait du Protecteur royal, Corvo Attano, aurait servi d'illustration à cette définition, mais aujourd'hui, le mot "renégat" est presque un éloge, une louange pour tous les parents qui sacrifieraient parti et convictions pour leurs enfants.





	Mascarade pour renégats

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Masquerade for renegades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121637) by [Sam_Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven)



> Juste une petite note : j'ai repris l'orthographe des noms utilisée dans les tomes du Sorceleur édités par Milady, la version française donc.  
> Je me base plus sur les livres de Sapkowski, notamment pour les descriptions, que les jeux vidéos, mais cela ne vous oblige pas à les lire pour comprendre ce crossover.  
> Quant au lore de Dishonored, j'ai repris quelques détails, mais rien de suffisant pour faire un AU.  
> (et je suis désolée pour la fin facile, mais la fic est déjà deux fois plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu !)

« Ces sorcières sont vraiment des créatures déconcertantes ! »

Même s’il ne prenait pas part à la discussion, Corvo approuva _in petto_ l’observation du baron Falero. Il aurait quand même ajouté qu’au moins, celles de la Loge étaient pacifiques, mais il dépassa simplement le groupe d’aristocrates, continuant de longer le couloir, la main éloignée de la crosse de son arme.

Plus loin, parmi les verres qui s’entrechoquaient, les audiographes et les rires, le Protecteur Royal entendit une conversation similaire, peu surpris par l’intérêt que les ensorceleuses suscitaient.

La soirée était encore jeune ; les lueurs de la fin du jour faisaient briller les particules dans l’air, mêlant poussière d’argent et brume d’or, les tables supportaient d’immenses buffets gras et lourds, les pyramides de coupes de champagne attendaient que des mains gourdes les démontent, les serviteurs et les invités n’étaient pas encore ivres, et pourtant, les noms des magiciennes avaient déjà ensorcelés toutes les langues.

Car, en effet, quelles créatures déconcertantes !

Les sorcières de la Loge, par chance, étaient très différentes de leurs consœurs de Brigmore : au lieu d’inspirer la peur, elles préféraient éveiller la curiosité en usant d’une magie plus fascinante que terrifiante.

À Dunwall, elles étaient également connues pour leur goût du mystère, s’en parant comme les dames se parent de bijoux, et, fières, elles maquillaient leurs lèvres de rouge et de secrets.

Mais alors, si les sorcières de la Loge s’évertuaient à être des énigmes, pourquoi les invités pouvaient deviner si facilement leur identité au bal masqué donné par les Boyle, ce soir-là ?

L’ironie n’avait pas échappé à Corvo dont le rictus, dissimulé par son masque de corbeau, s’accentua au moment de passer près de deux femmes. Elles étaient entourées de quelques nobles, tous suspendus à leurs paroles plutôt qu’à leurs lèvres cachées par des masques splendides : le premier était la représentation quasi parfaite de la tête d’une pie, et les plumes sombres aux reflets marine imitaient la soie délicate du tailleur. Sur le buste, pour imiter la poitrine de l’oiseau, de la dentelle s’entassait et gonflait, douce et riche à la fois, et une longue queue rigide s’étendait sous le dos de l’invitée, rappelant celle de ces oiseaux voleurs.

Sa taille était entourée par le bras de la voisine qui, quant à elle, portait une veste aux manches bouffantes mordorées, mouchetées de blanc, s’associant au masque de chouette, terrifiant de réalisme, qu’elle portait. Des plumes courraient jusqu’à ses reins, la sauvagerie de l’animal se mêlant à la délicatesse du vêtement, faisant écho au parfait contraste de ces magiciennes.

Sheala de Tancarville et Filippa Eilhart, en tant que dirigeantes de la Loge, attiraient les jeunes _ladies_ qui rêvaient de manipuler les sortilèges, alors elles s’amassaient autour de ces deux incantatrices, tandis que le Protecteur royal prenait de la distance.

Corvo n’avait jamais échangé plus que quelques cordialités avec Sheala, tant elle était réservée, mais Filippa, elle, avait multiplié les visites à la Tour de Dunwall, mais ni Emily, ni Corvo n’étaient dupes : cette sorcière avait une passion presque maladive pour la politique, et elle ne cherchait pas l’amitié de l’Impératrice ; elle cherchait une place près du trône.

Cette approche ne surprenait personne, pas plus que la tolérance de l’Impératrice à l’égard de la Loge, tant que celle-ci ne commettait aucun crime ; puisque le chapitre de l’occulte n’était pas un sujet tabou sous le règne d’Emily Kaldwin.

Ç’aurait été oublier le fait que le Protecteur Royal portait à sa main un tatouage ésotérique…

D’ailleurs, pour prouver ses intentions pacifiques, Filippa Eilhart avait choisi avec soin le nom de son cercle, insistant sur la Loge des _magiciennes_ , et non pas des sorcières.

Bien sûr, ce n’était pas suffisant pour calmer la colère des Superviseurs, et par chance, l’attitude de l’Impératrice n’était pas le seul rempart contre l’Abbaye du Quidam : il y avait aussi les rumeurs qui assuraient que certaines des magiciennes aidaient les plus démunis, pour un simple morceau de pain.

Même s’il s’éloignait, Corvo sentit dans son dos les yeux ronds et jaunes de la chouette factice pendant un instant, fixé comme un rat plein de promesses par l’animal nocturne.

Un autre événement avait refroidi les ardeurs des religieux, bien plus important : les magiciennes de la Loge n’étaient pas de simples campagnardes qui tachaient leurs doigts avec des herbes et des morceaux de craie, elles n’usaient pas leur voix pour des poèmes au sens obscurs et sans effets, leurs potions n’étaient pas des infusions à la portée du premier apothicaire… Leurs veines filtraient  une magie puissante, comme cela avait été prouvé le soir où le baron Goya avait offensé Filippa Eilhart.

Corvo n’avait pas assisté à la scène, mais les témoignages étaient tous les mêmes : après une question indiscrète de la part de l’aristocrate, les yeux de la magicienne étaient devenus énormes et dorés comme deux soleils froids. Des plumes brunes et grises avaient commencé à pousser sur sa mâchoire, ses épaules et ses bras, se développant dans un bruissement agité. Les lèvres s’étaient ensuite affinées et avancées, comme pour former un bec, et la transformation ne s’était suspendue qu’au moment où l’homme avait demandé pardon, peut-être même grâce, avec une profonde sincérité.

Cette histoire avait rappelé à Corvo les légendes de femmes avec un corps d’oiseaux qui hantaient les mers, capables de séduire les marins avec leur chant et leur beauté brutale.

Finalement, peut-être que les auteurs avaient tout simplement rencontré les ancêtres des magiciennes de la Loge ?

Avant de gravir un des escaliers en marbre qui donnaient accès au premier étage, le Protecteur croisa une invitée au buste recouvert de longues plumes de paon, si belles et luisantes que l’absence de bijoux était de bon ton. Sous le masque au petit bec d’or blanc, des mèches blondes s’étaient échappées. Corvo réfléchit quelques instants, avant de se souvenir du nom : Margarita Laux-Antille. Discrète, peu intéressée par le monde politique, elle ne s’était jamais présentée à la Tour de Dunwall d’elle-même, et même ce soir, la jeune femme semblait présente à contrecœur. Les bras croisés, elle tournait le dos à la société, aux masses de costumes anonymes. Ses talons d’argent la dressaient avec fierté devant les tableaux qu’elle étudiait, ou prétendait étudier, se rapprochant des décors verdoyants et naturels pour mieux oublier les tentures des salons, si lourdes qu’elles cachaient les horizons.

Par respect, Corvo ne chercha à la détourner de ses contemplations, mais il perçut quand même, à plusieurs mètres, les senteurs de jacinthe humide, comme si elles le hantaient.

Son pas restait mesuré, à tel point qu’au moment d’atteindre le pallier de l’étage, Corvo manqua heurter une invitée bien plus petite que lui. Sous le masque de rouge-gorge, une voix douce présenta ses excuses, mais le Protecteur insista pour présenter les siennes. De la soie corail enveloppait la gorge de la sorcière, s’étendant sur son décolleté d’une façon pudique, mais cette pruderie était contredite par le riche tailleur qui flattait la silhouette en sablier. Le gris n’avait jamais été aussi sensuel que sur cette poitrine bombée, cette chute de reins… Les perles argent s’éparpillaient, attirant la lumière sur le tissu d’hiver, le rendant chaud.

Il s’agissait de Triss Merigold, celle auréolée par ces rumeurs de sympathie à l’égard du peuple plus pauvre.

Emily avait déjà discuté de son cas avec son père, essayant de deviner si ces aides partaient d’un bon sentiment, ou s’il s’agissait d'une stratégie pour mieux trahir plus tard. Les années précédentes leur avaient appris à se montrer méfiants, voire avares en confiance. Alors, même s’il était difficile de croire qu’un visage si jovial que celui de Triss puisse être celui d’une femme perfide, Corvo se montra distant.

En fait, il n’y avait qu’une seule sorcière que Corvo n’avait pas le courage d’éloigner : une femme qui portrait sur ses joues le clair de lune et, dans ses cheveux, des fragrances de printemps.

Par sa force et sa réserve, cette femme imposait le respect, et depuis qu’elle avait apporté son aide, elle inspirait au garde confiance.

Un jour du mois de la Pluie, l’Impératrice avait reçu un pendentif en ivoire, un cadeau de la part de la ville de Poolwick, qui avait vu ses bâtiments rajeunir avec des travaux financés par l’empire, mais le cadeau avait empoisonné les nuits de l’Impératrice, la plongeant dans des florilèges de cauchemars, l’épuisant, la rendant malade. Deux semaines éprouvantes rendirent Emily faible comme une enfant, maigre comme un squelette, avant que l’ensorceleuse ne se rende à la Tour de Dunwall pour une requête, et lorsqu’elle avait commencé à gravir les marches du hall, la magie néfaste l’avait transpercée. La santé d’Emily devenant une priorité, la sorcière avait étudié le bijou maudit, le sondant pour découvrir son passé, comment il était passé d’un porteur à un autre, pour enfin dévoiler l’histoire du cadeau : le vrai pendentif avait été remplacé par un faux gravé par vieux marin, rendu à moitié fou par des récits de sorcellerie. Le morceau d’ivoire avait été alors brisé et ses sortilèges avaient été balayés par d’autres, plus sains.

La dame de Vengerberg n’avait rien demandé en retour, et Corvo et Emily avaient été surpris par ce geste désintéressé… mais également touchés.

Au moment de passer devant la bibliothèque, Corvo fut saisi par ce souvenir, par ce parfum de lilas en fleur et de groseilles à maquereau mûres. Il ferma les yeux et, presque malgré lui, il inspira profondément ces fragrances d’aurores glacées et ensoleillées.

Corvo savait qu’il croiserait les magiciennes de la Loge chez Lady Boyle, mais rencontrer celle-ci était une épreuve, car depuis trois nuits successives, sans qu’il n’arrive à se l’expliquer, la femme corbeau avait hanté ses rêves. Dans les ombres de minuit, le corps inconnu était devenu intime et il avait appelé son prénom tant de fois. Yennefer.

Il devrait faire un effort pour l’appeler Lady de Vengerberg, pour oublier l’odeur de ses cheveux épais, pour oublier les gémissements dans sa gorge tendue…

Afin de dissimuler son trouble, Corvo se retourna avec lenteur, et retint un ricanement : son masque de corbeau faisait face, à présent, à un semblable, plus fin, mais tout aussi élégant.

« Bonsoir, dame corbeau.

— Bonsoir, Lord corbeau. »

Parmi les plumes de jais, les iris violets brillaient en évidence, s’amusant de ce prétendu jeu d’anonymat. Pourquoi briser les règles du bal masqué quand on avait un tel goût pour les énigmes ? Peut-être pour le simple plaisir d’être des marginales, de briser des règles qui peuvent l’être.

Le tailleur de Yennefer avait la couleur des nuits accueillantes, celles remplies de ténèbres qui bercent les corps fatigués. Les manches de la veste étaient longues, effleurant le sol comme des ailes rangés, laissant les avant-bras nus. Sous la chemise blanche, Corvo apercevait la dentelle noire complexe qui prenait la forme du corps, comme animée du désir de l’épouser.

Même pour ce soir, même costumée, la sorcière avait refusé d’arborer la moindre touche de couleur.

Corvo n’esquissa aucun geste pour partir.

En tant que Protecteur Royal qui refusait de danser, Corvo ne faisait que patrouiller au même rythme des aiguilles des horloges, se languissant du matin et de son lit. Les heures défileraient peut-être plus vite auprès de cet autre oiseau ?

Yennefer leva sa main fine, et effleura la texture duveteuse de la face jumelle qui resta statique.

« Ce masque vous va bien mieux. »

Elle était la seule invitée qui gardait ses cheveux détachés, avec les boucles provocantes de liberté. Corvo essaya d’ignorer la torture qui brûlait le creux de son ventre. Prudent, il répondit dans un murmure :

« Vous êtes une dame de goût, et je fais confiance à votre jugement… mais mes ennemis n’ont pas cette qualité, alors ils ne sauraient apprécier ce masque.

— C’est dommage. Comme je ne compte pas devenir votre ennemie, je ne pourrais même pas vous faire cet honneur. »

Il entendait son sourire, se rappelait sans peine les lèvres fines, presque tranchantes.

Hormis un vieux baron qui s’assoupissait dans un large fauteuil et deux jeunes hommes qui discutaient sous une alcôve, la bibliothèque était vide.

« Vous n’êtes pas accompagnée d’une consœur ? Il me semblait que les corbeaux étaient plus sociables…

— Je vois mes associées deux fois par semaine, ce qui était déjà trop. Tant que je ne m’approche pas des assiettes d’huîtres durant les soirées, elles me laissent tranquille. »

_Quel rapport avec les huîtres ?_

« Vous n’avez pas laissé votre oisillon prendre son envol pour cette nuit ? »

_Elle sait que l’Impératrice n’est jamais invitée à la fête annuelle de Lady Boyle, est-ce qu’elle veut que je sois le premier à briser les règles ?_

« C’est un oiseau nocturne, c’est vrai, mais qui supporte encore mal les cages.

— Vous n’êtes pas différent : je vous vois voleter d’un point à un autre depuis le début de la soirée. »

Sûre d’elle, Yennefer passa son bras autour de celui de Corvo, et marcha d’un pas tranquille vers une des portes-fenêtres qui donnait l’accès à un petit balcon.

Les bruits d’instruments qui sortaient des audiographes devenaient si lointain, les visages masqués étaient déjà oubliés, et quand la vitre se referma, Dunwall n’était qu’un décor au fond de la scène. Le balcon dominait quelques petits toits, insignifiants tellement ils étaient bas ; le perchoir se hissait uniquement pour offrir une vue sur la mer lointaine.

L’horizon était parme, juste au-dessus des vagues noires qui étaient prêtes à avaler le soleil englué dans cette toile fatiguée.

Yennefer extirpa un étui à cigarettes et un proposa une à son compagnon, qui déclina, refusant par la même occasion de retirer son masque. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cette femme cherchait.

« Vous avez peur que quelqu’un vienne nous épier ? Vous avez raison, les curieux sont attirés par ce qui les effraie. »

La sorcière se retourna brusquement et, après un mouvement leste du poignet, Corvo entendit un cliquetis provenant de la porte.

« Là. Nous pouvons découvrir nos visages. »

Ses paumes se placèrent sous les bords du masque et le firent glisser. Elle dévoila petit à petit une bouche couverte de carmin fané, de longs cils sombres retenus à des paupières maquillées d’ombres aubergine : elle s’était maquillée comme si elle savait qu’elle retirerait son masque avant la fin du bal.

Même sous le crépuscule, sa peau s’obstinait à être livide, à paraître froide.

Avec un soupir, Corvo l’imita et retira son visage d’oiseau, sentant ses joues retrouver des couleurs, les mêmes que celles lorsqu’il vivait encore à Serkonos, cachant le teint gris où Dunwall avait laissé son empreinte.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous n’en voulez pas ? » Proposa à nouveau la magicienne. « Le tabac est mélangé à de l’aubier de saule. »

Corvo ignorait comment et pourquoi cet ingrédient s’était ajouté à la composition, mais il préféra s’en tenir à un cigare de Cullero.

Yennefer souleva le couvercle en bois : six cigarettes blanches s’alignaient sous une bande de cuivre, juste en face d’une mèche de cheveux gris noués par un ruban vert émeraude. Les doigts étaient lestes pour faire glisser une des cigarettes, mais dans son geste, la sorcière perturba la mèche qui se décrocha de l’étui.

Avant qu’une brise n’emporte cette relique, le Protecteur se pencha rapidement et la saisit. Trompé par la couleur, Corvo s’attendait à la texture sèche des cheveux d’une personne âgée, or, ils étaient aussi doux que ceux d’un bébé. Ce n’était pas un gris vieilli, c’était le gris du pelage d’une jeune souris.

Yennefer avait les yeux écarquillés, figée de stupeur, même quand lorsque Corvo se redressa pour lui tendre la mèche. Une petite grimace tordit ses lèvres, puis elle les desserra avec difficulté pour articuler :

« C’était inutile. Rien ne s’éloigne pour les sorcières : il y a tant de sortilèges pour rattraper ce qui tente de s’échapper… » Elle referma ses doigts sur les cheveux, et, le trésor en sécurité au creux de sa paume, elle soupira avant d’ajouter : « merci, Corvo. C’est quelque chose d’important.

— Une amulette de protection ?

— Ce n’est pas un objet magique, cette mèche provient juste d’un affreux laideron. »

Corvo était surpris par cette réponse, par ce regard soudain mélancolique.

S’il n’avait pas été là, la sorcière aurait porté la mèche à ses lèvres, un rituel qu’elle pratiquait souvent, comme le prouvaient les traces de rouge à lèvre qui tachaient le ruban.

« En réalité, elle provient d’une petite hirondelle. »

Dans la lumière violente du crépuscule, Corvo aurait juré apercevoir un sourire. Il essayait de se souvenir d’un costume d’hirondelle, mais personne ne portait un tel déguisement. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, aucune des sorcières de la Loge n’avait les cheveux de cette teinte.

L’étui à nouveau dans la poche, Yennefer tapota le bout de la cigarette dans le creux de sa paume, et le tabac commença à s’enflammer. Puis, au lieu de tendre sa main vers Corvo et de lui proposer sa magie pour allumer le cigare, elle se pencha en avant et partagea les braises minuscules, mais ardentes. À l’odeur âcre du cigare se mêla celui, plus discret, de la cigarette. Le Protecteur sentit le parfum de la sorcière qui s’accrochait à la vapeur boisée, comme si des buissons de lilas s’étaient mêlés à la grandeur d’arbres centenaires, et sous l’écorce rugueuse, des secrets sirupeux coulaient, cherchant une bouche pour y plonger le poids de la sève.

Corvo n’aurait pas été jusqu’à dire que la sorcière était belle, une seule femme était et resterait belle dans son cœur, pourtant, Yennefer avait un charme certain, le même que les lourds orages de Karnaca, à la fois chauds et menaçants, à la fois doux et sombres.

La sorcière éloigna soudain la cigarette, souffla un nuage et sa bouche resta ouverte, prête à avouer une confidence. Corvo était aussi attentif que s’il souhaitait le premier coup de tonnerre, mais elle se contenta d’observer :

« Vous avez bien fait de laisser vos charmes d’os au placard. Vous les avez ramassés un peu à droite, à gauche, n’est-ce-pas ?

— Oui, pendant des… voyages.

— Ils ont été créés par des mains maladroites, la magie est impure et elle vous fera du mal à long terme, certains des charmes rendent aveugle, d’autres rendent vos os friables… et ce n’est pas le pire que vous pourriez avoir.

— Et bien sûr, vous êtes l’experte.

— Absolument. »

La poignée de la porte-fenêtre s’agita un instant, puis le visiteur renonça, laissant les deux corbeaux discuter.

« Et je suppose que vous n’allez pas ouvrir de boutique ? Je pourrais être un client…

— Je ne compte pas ouvrir une boutique, et n’allez pas voir Keira, elle n’est pas aussi habile qu’elle le prétend. Mais je pourrais en confectionner quelques-uns.

— Pourquoi ? À quel prix ?

— Parce que j’ai besoin de votre aide.

— Les sorcières de Brigmore ?

— Non, celles de la Loge. »

Le cigare se consumait de lui-même depuis plusieurs minutes, et il finit par s’éteindre.

Oui, les sorcières de la Loge étaient vraiment des créatures déconcertantes : quand les sorcières couvertes de fleurs cherchaient les faveurs de leur respectée Delilah, celles couvertes de plumes pouvaient se prendre le bec, mais pour quoi ? Pour remplacer Filippa Eilhart ? Détruire la discrète Sheala de Tancarville ?

« Je vous ai vu, Corvo, avec votre fille. Ce que vous avez vécu en 1837 n’est un secret pour personne ; pour beaucoup, vous avez défendu l’Impératrice légitime, mais pour certains, vous avez aussi protégé votre fille.

— Est-ce que la Loge projette de s’attaquer à l’Impératrice ?

— Non, non… Filippa essaiera peut-être de se glisser sous ses draps, à défaut de pouvoir s’asseoir près du trône, mais l’Impératrice est en sécurité. » Yennefer plongea sa main dans sa poche, et le bout de ses doigts caressa l’étui d’ébène. « J’ai besoin de vous pour m’aider à protéger une impératrice. Pour protéger ma fille.

— Les sorcières ne peuvent pas avoir de… Excusez-moi, c’était déplacé… »

Yennefer accepta les excuses, comprenant la surprise du Protecteur.

La poignée fut agitée à nouveau, alors la sorcière dressa le menton vers un des toits de la demeure des Boyle.

« Vous pourrez grimper jusqu’à là-haut ?

— Je peux m’y téléporter.

— Même pouvoir, différentes origines. » Observa Yennefer qui posa le pied dans un cercle doré qu’elle venait de faire apparaître. Le balcon n’était plus un sommet suffisant pour les deux oiseaux noirs qui se retrouvèrent, sans le moindre bruissement d’ailes, sur une pente de tuiles. La pierre conservait encore la chaleur du jour, et Yennefer plia les jambes avec élégance, s’asseyant près de Corvo qui n’en faisait pas tant.

Avec pour seul témoin le ciel et des oiseaux de passage muets, Yennefer raconta l’histoire de la fille qui était apparue dans sa vie, l’impératrice qui avait laissé sa couronne dans un autre monde, qui avait été emportée par ses propres pouvoirs comme une noyée souffre dans les étreintes de l’océan.

« Ciri est donc votre fille adoptive ?

— Je sais que Filippa la convoite. Je lui ai dit que Ciri était partie dans un autre monde, mais cette vieille chouette commence à avoir des doutes… »

Les coudes contre les genoux, Corvo garda le silence. Il ignorait qu’un tel amour maternel pulsait dans cette silhouette sombre, et pourtant, il imaginait sans peine ce bras, tel une aile, reposer sur des épaules balayées par des cheveux gris.

Yennefer n’était pas une femme bavarde ; quelques mots exprimèrent son affection pour cette petite hirondelle, mais ils étaient suffisants tant ils étaient puissants. Avec un laconisme semblable, Corvo avoua qu’il comprenait, parlant de sa propre force qu’Emily lui inspirait.

À mesure que l’horizon s’assombrissant et que les bras de la nuit les enveloppèrent, encourageant les secrets à être murmurés, les deux parents se remémoraient leur amour pour leur fille respective.

« Nous vous aiderons. » Finit par promettre le Protecteur. « Une fois qu’Emily et moi aurons rencontré Ciri, nous réfléchirons à une solution. »

Du bout des lèvres, Yennefer le remercia à nouveau : influencée par les signes, la sorcière ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, et la rapidité du Protecteur à se baisser pour saisir cette mèche de cheveux était de bon augure.

Cet homme avait été trahi à de multiple reprises, et le goût amer de la déception aurait pu emplir sa bouche, le rendre ivre de colère, mais Corvo était resté fidèle à ses principes, à sa famille. Ses cheveux noirs avaient cessé d’assombrir son visage, et ses yeux, bien que ténébreux, portaient une chaleur rassurante.

Yennefer continuait de détailler son profil quand elle demanda :

« Avez-vous fait des rêves étranges, ces derniers temps, Lord Protecteur ? »

Le sursaut qui secoua le corps immense était sans équivoque, et Yennefer laissa  même échapper un rire :

« Pardon, c’est de ma faute : les rêves des magiciennes ont tendance à être contagieux… Enfin, je n’aurais des remords que s’ils étaient désagréables. »

Les sorcières étaient des créatures déconcertantes.

Drapées de secrets, elles ignoraient pourtant le sens-même du mot pudeur : Corvo ignorait si c’étaient les paroles de la femme ou de la magicienne qui venaient se planter sous ses côtes.

Le vide que Jessamine avait laissé était plus grand encore qu’un océan, et Corvo aimait tant son impératrice qu’il avait peur de la blesser même dans la mort. Il savait pourtant que le fantôme ne voulait pas qu’un deuil, qui durait déjà depuis une décennie, ne devait pas être un boulet jusqu’à la tombe.

Il pouvait vivre, il pouvait aimer d’un autre amour, il pouvait rester fidèle aux souvenirs, tout en accueillant de nouveaux.

« Vous m’avez vraiment ensorcelé ?

— Non. J’ai sous-entendu que j’avais rêvé “trop fort”, ce qui est différent. »

Corvo ignorait à quoi il s’exposait : à plus de secrets, ou à plus de révélations ?

« Avez-vous déjà fait l’amour sur un ox empaillé, Protecteur ?

— Je… dois avouer que non.

— Et l’idée ne semble pas vous séduire plus que ça, » remarqua Yennefer, presque déçue, « et sur un toit ? »

Cette nouvelle proposition n’était pas moins étrange, mais les toits de Dunwall étaient devenus, depuis quelques années, un milieu familier.

« Vous êtes vraiment curieuse, Yennefer ; les rêves que je faisais se passaient pourtant dans un lit.

— Vraiment ? Alors ils sont uniquement de vous. »

L’absence de magie aurait pu être rassurante, mais Yennefer ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, alors elle s’allongea sur les tuiles avec un air triomphant, agrippant la manche du Protecteur, déterminée à tester son imagination.


End file.
